In an entity, processes may receive Adobe™ portable document format (hereinafter, “PDF”) documents. Some examples of such processes may be financial statement analytics, payroll payments processing and non-tabular data conversions for account settings. The processes may require manipulating data included on the PDF documents.
For the purposes of this application, PDF documents are typically substantially unable to be manipulated. Conventionally, the data was manually read from the PDF documents and re-entered into a computer application. The re-entry process is cumbersome as well as error-prone.
Therefore, a generic renderable text extraction tool may be desirable. Preferably, the tool may enable extraction of text from an editable PDF document. It may also be desirable for the tool to export the extracted text into a format specified by a user.